


Beyond Blood

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Gen, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, MCU AU Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is taken prisoner on Jotunheim, he must decide what to do with the information he learns about his heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts).



> I was inspired by your prompt about Loki being captured on Jotunheim (trip to Jotunehim went differently). Apparently the Jotun who grabs Loki's arm has a name, so I've used it (though I've invented everything else about his backstory). I hope you like it!

The frost giant's hand was wrapped around Loki's arm, turning it a sickening shade of blue. His heart lurched and he looked into its eyes, so unlike those of any intelligent creature Loki had ever seen before. 

And the _way_ it was looking at him. Bile rose in his throat and he tried to tear his gaze away. What could it know? It was just a frost giant.

He tried to summon his magic, but the words to the spells he knew so well would not come. _Anything!_ he pleaded. A simple illusion, even something to shock the beast's hand off him. Frost giants should surely fear fire. 

He reached for the well deep inside him that Mother had taught him to find all those years ago. Fire was one of the easiest magics; he had been lighting candles and fireplaces at home since before he could read spellbooks, but all of that training left him now. 

He opened his mouth to call for help. As humiliating as it would be to be rescued by Thor or one of the others, it was certainly preferable to death. Before he could get a sound out, the world around him went dark.

**

"Yes," Father said, leveling his gaze at Thor. "I was a fool. To think you were ready." He cast his eyes down, a weariness in them that Thor had never seen before. He paused, looking as though what he had to say next was very important. "Thor Odinson—"

"Thor!" 

Both of their attentions were drawn to the door. Mother was hurrying through it, looking stricken. "Where is Loki?"

On the dais, Father straightened up, looking annoyed to have been interrupted. "He went with Fandral, to the healing room. Or did you teach him magic for mere parlor tricks?"

Mother was undeterred. "I have just come from there. Sif tells me she cannot be sure she even saw him this side of the Bifrost!"

"Foolishness." Father looked about the room, as though he expected Loki to be concealing himself in a corner. "Where has he gone?" 

Thor's rage had never quite left him and now it boiled over. "See, old man? You have left him behind! Who knows what the Jotuns will do to him?"

Something unidentifiable passed over Father's face. "I do know." 

"Then we must go back!" He would kill them all, exactly what Father ought to have done all those years ago. How dare the Frost Giants take a prince of Asgard! "How can you stand there while your son—" 

Father advanced down the steps. "Your rashness is what led to this; do not forget that!"

"Your interference was what made us leave him behind! If we had stayed, I would have rescued him and destroyed the Jotun threat once and for all."

"Once more proving your foolishness." Father's face was stone, his eye narrowed. "If you were fit to be king, you would have recognized in the first place how you were jeopardizing the realm by even considering going to Jotunheim. And now Loki is lost because of you."

"He may not be lost! We must go to him."

Father looked at Mother. Her face was also grave, although she had resigned herself to a great sadness long ago and it was at last coming to pass. "It is rashness that has brought us to this point. I will not act rashly again. If Loki is a prisoner of the Jotuns, they will not kill him. A prince of Asgard is a valuable hostage. We will bring him home. I will summon my council and decide the best course of action then." 

He swept from the room, pushing past Thor without an invitation to join him in his council chamber. The long meetings had always bored him in the past when he and Loki had been summoned to sit in on them, but today he could think of nothing he wanted more than to help plan Loki's rescue.

"Mother," he said helplessly. 

She touched his arm gently. "Your father will come up with a plan." 

"And while he is planning—"

"They will not harm him," Mother said more sharply than Thor was used to hearing her speak. "Of that I am certain." Her gaze held his for a moment before she, too, moved off, following Father.

Thor's shoulders slumped. What was the point of having all that power when he couldn't even bring all his allies back from a battle?

**

When Loki woke, he was cold. He was lying on something hard, which was a new feeling. Thor frequently got knocked on the head and woke up in other places, but Loki was always careful to avoid such unpleasantness. He only ever woke up in his nice, soft bed.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the ache in every bone, as his memory filtered back in. 

The Jotun. _His arm._ Loki lifted it so he can see. It had regained its normal appearance, though his armor had been burned away. He poked it with a tentative finger. He did not know what had caused it to turn blue earlier, but Jotun powers were not fully known on Asgard. However, he knew that he had not been burned as Volstagg had. 

This ushered in a darker possibility, but Loki did not allow his mind to dwell on it. He did not have time, at any rate. The door of his cell (for that was what it was) was being opened. 

"Laufey will see you," said the voice of his jailer. He had no way of knowing if it was the same Jotun warrior who had taken him captive. He couldn't tell one from another, though he had not made a study of them. What was the point? There were seven other realms, full of more civilized races. Loki had heard of one Asgardian scholar who had gotten it into his head to attempt a study of Jotunheim. He had not been heard from again.

The guard was still looking at him; the curious expression made Loki suspect this _was_ the same one who had touched him before. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arm as he rose from the floor.

"Then I suppose I will be seen." He forced himself forward, following his captor. Better to go willingly than make the brute touch him again.

The Jotun palace was not like that of Asgard, with its smooth floors and bright hangings. This was a cold place, in temperature and in manner. The walls were rough-hewn and it wasn't clear what was stone and what was ice. 

"Do we frighten you, Aesir?" 

Loki kept his eyes forward. "No." He hoped the Jotun had no way of detecting his racing heart. 

The Jotun grunted.

"You're a talkative fellow," Loki observed. 

Another grunt.

At last, the mazelike corridor they'd been following ended at a door guarded by two Jotuns who stepped aside at Loki and his companion's approach. 

The chamber was small by Loki's standards; if this was supposed to be Laufey's private quarters, well, it was about the size of Loki's closet. It was sparsely furnished, with just a table and chairs, as rough-hewn as the walls of the palace. There was no fireplace and the source of light was a lumpy tallow candle. 

His companion bowed. "The Aesir, Father."

Laufey stood. "Ah, yes. The son of Odin. Bring him closer, Raze."

"I'm not sure that's wise. This one is wily. He has the power of illusions." Evidently, Frost Giants did not practice magic. That thought came as a strange comfort, as Loki could not get the image of his arm turning blue out of his mind. If Frost Giants did not practice magic, did that mean they were _incapable_ of it?

"I do not think he will try to escape," Laufey said. "I think he is curious."

Loki lifted his gaze to meet Laufey's. The king of the Frost Giants smiled. "See? Bring him closer, my son. I want to look at him."

Loki turned from Laufey to Raze. "You're his son? I can see the resemblance."

Raze grunted and shoved Loki forward. Evidently, he had not touched him long enough to cause any damage, because his armor was not burned though again. "Do you see him well enough now, Father?"

"Yes." Laufey's face was inches from Loki's and he tried not to show his revulsion. Father and Thor would be mounting a rescue, surely. He would not have to deal with this beast for very long. "I see he _is_ skilled at illusions."

If Raze had not had a hold on him, he might have shown off. "I appreciate your noticing. I did not think magic was studied in Jotunheim." What he did not see was how Laufey had known.

Laufey smiled, if what he had just done with his lips could be termed a smile. "I see you were born with the talent."

Loki did not quite know how to respond to that, though the unpleasant feeling was back that the Frost Giants knew something he didn't. Or maybe it was just Laufey. "I am inclined to it," he said, remembering how pleased he had been as a child to realize that Mother had taken him aside alone to teach him magic. He knew it was because he lacked Thor's strength, but he had also been satisfied to discover that Thor had no aptitude for magic.

"Oh, it is more than just that." Laufey looked at his son. "Have some food brought. I will sup with our guest." 

Raze looked reluctant to let go of Loki. 

"I appreciate your concern, my son, but I assure you I will be quite all right." Laufey smiled again. 

Raze gave Loki one last skeptical look before leaving.

"I wanted a few moments alone with you," Laufey said. "My son is one of my finest warriors, but he can be rash at times. What I have to say is for your ears alone, at least for now." 

Loki could not help but be intrigued, despite himself. What could the Jotun king possibly have for his ears alone?

"What did they tell you about your birth?"

Loki tensed. "I am the second-born son of Odin Allfather by his queen Frigga." 

Laufey laughed. Loki felt a surge of hot rage course through him. His hand twitched but he just barely stopped himself from summoning his powers. If he killed the king of the Frost Giants, and was discovered by his son before he could escape, he would be in worse trouble than just being captured. 

"I suppose that _would_ be what they told you. Although it is curious that your magic maintains the illusion without your knowledge. I suppose it's a survival mechanism, to protect you all those years."

"I see Father was right about the Frost Giants. Spinning nonsense," Loki spat.

"They taught you much, I see. How it must have been for Odin to tell tales of his great victory, knowing what you were. They treated you well?"

"I could not ask for better parents." He hoped no trace of the tensions he'd experienced with Thor or Father could show on his face. Laufey was more perceptive than he had ever suspected the Frost Giants would be. 

"Your loyalty is very moving. But I think you already have some inkling of what I am about to tell you."

Had Loki been Thor, he was sure he would have come up with some way to resist, to keep insisting it must be lies. Thor would shout Laufey into submission. But Loki could not resist, for deep down, he had already begun to suspect it.

"You were stolen," Laufey went on. "That is what Odin Allfather did. He took you from your rightful family. From me."

"No. You're lying." The words came out before he could stop them. He did not even convince himself. 

Laufey laughed. "I'm sure Odin filled your head with tales. All about the Frost Giants, how he defeated them. I suppose he never included that he had a hostage, but he did, Loki. My heir, my firstborn."

Loki took a step back, though he did not know where he would go if he fled. The guards outside would stop him. 

"Raze told me what happened when he touched your arm. If you didn't know, then I suppose the illusion was an adaptation."

Loki glanced down at his arm again. It did not go unnoticed. 

"You know it's true," Laufey said. "I can already see you are my smartest son."

Loki looked away. 

**

"Why does he not lead a force back over to Jotunheim? He should slay Laufey once and for all. Loki is his prisoner!"

Thor looked at his friends, hoping one of them would jump up and agree with him, but they were quiet. They looked tired. But how could they be tried when the battle-fury was still surging through Thor?

"Well?"

"Perhaps Odin is right," Sif said. "If we return to Jotunheim looking to make war, war is what we will get. And then what may happen to Loki?"

Thor knew she was right, but he hated to admit it. It was easier to think of Odin as an old fool, out of touch. "I must speak to him," he said. "Keep watch on Fandral for me."

The long walk through the halls of the palace did little to dissipate Thor's anger. He paused in front of his parents' chambers, drew in a steadying breath, and knocked. "Come in," said his mother.

Father was sitting on the bed, staring into space. Mother was sitting beside him, her arm around his shoulders. 

"Is there any news?" Thor asked. He tried to keep his voice low. Perhaps then, Father would think he was acting more like the king he should be, rather than a hotheaded young warrior not fit to rule Asgard.

Father lifted his head. "No," he said. "I had the hope that Laufey might contact us, but there has been no word."

Fear—the worst possibility—gripped Thor like an iron fist. "He cannot be...?" 

"No." Father shook his head. "I am sure Loki is alive. Laufey would not kill him, not when he realized who he was."

"You mean that a prince of Asgard is worth more alive than dead?"

Father and Mother exchanged glances. 

"We should tell him," Mother said. "He must know." She looked at Father intently, pleadingly. 

Thor watched his father's face. All these years, it had been difficult to see the man inside Odin, the All-Father. Now he saw the doubt in his father's eyes. His son was missing, but he still needed to put Asgard above his own concerns.

"Tell me," he said firmly. 

Father sighed, a heavy sigh that made him seem even thousands of years older than he really was.

"It is about your brother." Father took a deep breath. "I never thought I would have to tell you this. Looking back now, I wonder how I ever thought I could get away with it."

"What are you saying?" Thor could not imagine what it was, but nothing could be so bad, surely. He looked as though his news would bring about the end of the world.

"You know about my defeat of the Frost Giants. I told you boys the story a hundred times."

"Per year."

Father smiled weakly. "Perhaps you are right. You never tired of it. But every time I did, I made a serious omission. I did not tell you what I found on Jotunheim."

Mother looked grave; he had never seen such an expression on her face before. 

"What did you find?" Somehow, he knew he would not like the answer. 

Father took a deep, shuddering breath. "Loki."

For a moment, Thor did not understand. "How did you find Loki? He could not have gone there at that age—we were not out of the cradle when you fought those battles." A horrific thought struck him. "Was he stolen?"

"No. I found Loki on Jotunheim because that was where he was born."

Again, he did not understand. Images of Mother going to Jotunheim flashed before his mind. "No," he said. "It isn't possible."

"I am afraid it is."

"But—" He fought for some excuse. "Loki is no more a Frost Giant than he is a horse! I have seen them with my own eyes."

"I do not know what it was. They had abandoned him; I found him crying and alone. As soon as I picked him up—" Odin shook his head. "He looked like he could have been mine. He had the appearance of an Asgardian child."

Thor could barely hear his words over the pounding of his own heart. "Why would they abandon him?"

"Because of his size. He was the size of an ordinary baby—an ordinary baby for our kind. Laufey could not bear the shame, I imagine, of having such a runt as his heir. That is their custom with those they do not see a use for."

"That's… that's _barbaric_ ," Thor spat. He thought about Loki, clever Loki, with whom he had not always gotten along, but whom he would never see abandoned to the elements just because he could not be a strong warrior. 

"That is their way." Father sighed. "Perhaps I should not have focused on the differences between our kinds. If I had not told you tales of glory, perhaps you would not have felt the need to go over there. Perhaps if I had told you from the start—" Odin suddenly gasped and collapsed onto the bed. Thor jumped to his feet. 

"Father!" 

"It is only the Odinsleep," Mother said. "Come, we must get him comfortable." 

"But now?" Thor did not understand how she could be so calm. "We need him." 

"Perhaps it will not be for long." She looked at him sharply. "We must do what we can without him. Asgard is vulnerable and only we are left to protect it."

**

Loki wasn't taken back to his cell, but the room he was put in wasn't much better. The Jotuns seemed to think it was nice, however.

"You are a hostage," Raze told him. "Not a prisoner. My father thinks your father will negotiate for you."

Loki snorted. "Your father _is_ my father. Does he really think Odin will risk the peace between our two realms to rescue me?"

"He raised you, did he not? After he stole you?" 

"In a fashion." The fact that Odin had been concealing something of this magnitude made him question if that was the case. _Had_ he simply been a hostage? He thought back to Odin's words all those years ago. _Both of you were born to be kings_.

Yes, but of what realm?

Raze looked uncertain. "I thought an Asgardian prince would be as soft as snowmelt. You do not look a warrior."

"Yes, to the disappointment of both my fathers, I am sure."

"You are a runt," Raze observed. "Odin was right to take you instead of me. No good can come of keeping you here."

A thought occurred to Loki that he had been wondering since his illuminating conversation with Laufey. "You are my brother." Thor had been bad enough; now he had two.

Raze looked as though the same thought was occurring to him for the first time. "One could say that. I was not yet born when Odin took you."

A smile spread across his face. "Then now that I am back, perhaps I will have a chance I could not have in Asgard." In the space of half a moment, a plan was beginning to take shape—he could gain Laufey's trust. All it would take would be tales of the abuses and injustices he had suffered at Odin's hands. Loki may not have been a warrior, but he was surely clever enough. Then, he could decide whether to hand Laufey over to Odin, or rule Jotunheim himself. Whichever seemed more appealing at the time. 

Without warning, Raze seized Loki by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. 

"Be careful, Aesir," he growled. "Your kind isn't welcome here."

Loki watched as Raze's touch burned through his armor again and made his skin blue. "I am one of you, you know," he said through gritted teeth. "You can see that, can't you? What did you tell him anyway? You must have noticed it from the start. I did."

Raze let go of him. "I told him something was wrong with the Aesir." He took one long look at Loki before stepping away. "You may no longer be in a cell, but you are not my brother."

The door thunked shut behind him and Loki relaxed from his position backed up against the wall. 

He had never thought he would long for Thor, but he found he did.

**

Thor was pacing. He was not used to having to be patient. He was used to taking charge, dealing with problems head-on. He was not accustomed to waiting for direction from others, but now, he needed to wait for Mother.

"Sit down," said Fandral, "you're making me dizzy."

Thor paused a moment, feeling guilty, as Fandral was not long out of the healing room.

"I know how he feels," Volstagg said told Fandral. "I want to go over and teach those Frost Giants a thing or two."

"Because we did so just beautifully before."

"I am glad Mother's in charge," Thor said. "She will rule Asgard wisely." 

"That sounds very final," Fandral said. 

He had meant it to. He stood back, his shoulders squared. "I am going to trade myself for Loki."

"You can't!"

"Why?"

"We'll go with you of course," said Hogun.

"No, my friends." Thor's voice did not sound like his own, somehow. "I appreciate the offer, but this is something I must do alone. I am not looking for war. I am only looking to trade hostage for hostage, if that is what Laufey wants."

"How do you know he won't simply take both of you hostage?" Sif asked.

"We simply must hope he will not. He wanted a son of Odin. A son of Odin, he will get."

His friends exchanged looks. "You would really do this?" she asked him seriously.

"For my brother." He had not shared the truth of Loki's origins with his friends. He did not think it was his tale to tell. But perhaps, one day, when Loki had returned home, he would share it. "I know you have not always loved him—"

"He has not always loved _us_!" exclaimed Volstagg.

Thor held up his hands. "I am serious, friends. It was my fault Loki was lost. I will bring him home. Or send him home."

They all exchanged reluctant glances. 

"Well," Volstagg said, "the least we can do is give you a send-off." He paused. "Are you _certain_ we can't come with you and fight?"

Thor shook his head, smiling sadly. "We have had enough fighting for a long time."

Thor was grateful for his friends' companionship as he strode toward the Bifrost. He needed them with him to ensure he would go through with his plan.

"I hope you weren't planning to go without saying good-bye." Mother emerged from the shadows as they approached the entrance Heimdall's domain.

He smiled tightly. "I wouldn't dream of it, Mother."

"I trust you could not come up with a better solution."

Thor came forward to take her hand. "There isn't time. I understand that this is not ideal, but we are vulnerable while Father lies in Odinsleep. I was the cause of this mess. I should be the solution to it. Perhaps I can negotiate for his release. I do not see any other way." 

Frigga smiled at him sadly and reached up to brush his hair back, like she had when he was a little boy. "You have matured much in the past few days, my son. I think your father will be proud of you when he awakens. Just make sure you are there when it happens." 

"I will send Loki home," he promised. 

"You will both be coming home together," she said. 

"I will try, Mother." He did not yet know how he was going to negotiate with Laufey, but that was what he would have to do. He longed again for silver-tongued Loki. _If our positions were reversed, would he come for me?_

**

Loki was not sure how much time had passed since he'd been in Jotunheim. There was little change in the light and the Jotuns did not differentiate their meals the way Loki had been brought up to expect. It was all a lot of dried meat and fish, three times a day. Loki longed for home, for rich food, wine, the chaos of the great hall, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even though he did not normally like the raucousness, it was all he had ever known.

Laufey came to see him oftener than he would have liked. 

"Why did you go along with them?" Laufey asked him one morning. At least, he assumed it was morning. He had just woken up.

"My brother sought glory, and I sought his approval. Odin told us time and again about his exploits. I suppose we both wanted to please him."

Laufey laughed. "It seems you are nothing like this one who was raised as your brother."

"Absolutely nothing like him." Loki held Laufey's gaze. "Perhaps the only thing that is good about all of this is that I can say we are not truly brothers." He had to hope Laufey took the bait. It was his only chance to change his situation. 

Laufey smiled. "And how have you gotten on with Raze? I told him he was to make you feel welcome."

Raze had been in and out. They had exchanged the minimum of words. If Loki stayed in Jotunheim, a better brother would not be the reason. "I am getting to know him," he said. He had already learned everything he needed to know.

"Wonderful." Laufey seemed pleased. "I have plans for you."

"Do you?" He leaned forward, trying to look intrigued, but not too intrigued. This was his chance and if Laufey detected any hint of deceit, he had blown any chance he had at escape. 

"Perhaps you will be interested when I tell you Odin's son has arrived at my court." 

Loki was still unused to thinking of himself as _not_ Odin's son; it took him a moment to realize that Laufey meant Thor. 

"Did he come for me?" He tried to keep his voice casual. He still wasn't sure what Laufey had to offer him; he did not want to appear too eager. He could not yet determine if Laufey still meant for him to be a hostage or if he actually accepted him as his son.

"I think he came to negotiate," he said. "I was hoping you would like to attend." 

"Certainly." 

**

Thor had been ushered unarmed into Laufey's chambers, having reluctantly left Mjolnir behind at the Jotuns' insistence. His first instinct had been to protest, but that would not have saved Loki. He had left the hammer in the front hall, with two Jotuns trying in vain to lift it. It gave him some satisfaction to think that they would never manage it.

At last, the door opened and Laufey came in. Behind him was Loki.

Thor tensed at their presence and his hand went instinctively to his side, even though he knew Mjolnir was not there, and that he could not have used it if it was. He knew now how unwise it would be to use violence in Laufey's presence. 

"Ah," said Laufey. "You have returned so soon, Son of Odin?" 

Thor tensed. "I come only to speak, Laufey. I regret my earlier actions."

"I am sure you do." Laufey smiled. "But I do not, for I thank you for returning my son to me." 

"Your son?" Thor glanced at Loki in disbelief. So Laufey had told him? Had he told him the whole truth?

"Indeed." Laufey beamed. "My son and heir. Unless you have any objections." He turned to Loki.

Thor searched for some hesitancy in Loki's expression, some clue that he was being held against his will, but he could not see any. In fact, Loki looked… pleased.

"No objections at all, Father," he said, a growing hint of a smile on his face. 

"There." Laufey turned back to Thor. "You have heard his decision from his own lips. Do you still object?"

"You have bewitched him!" That was the only explanation, though Thor could not imagine how Loki would allow himself to be bewitched. At Laufey's signal, guards were advancing toward him. "He is my brother and I know he would never betray me!"

Loki glowered at him. "Then you do not know me at all. You and Father should have treated me better if you wished to keep my loyalty."

Thor could not find the words to respond to this, but he did not need to, as the Jotuns escorted him out.

**

"Did you enjoy that?" Raze asked him pointedly when Laufey and the guards had left them. 

Loki smiled. "I am happy to see someone appreciates me. Odin never did."

Raze's eyes narrowed. "You may be Father's favorite, but you are still a runt. See if Jotunheim will follow you when everyone hears how you were raised on Asgard, when they see how you do not even look like a Jotun. You might as well have agreed to go with your brother."

"As I recall, I am _your_ brother. Your elder." At least Laufey seemed to believe Loki earnestly wished to be his heir. The only thing standing in his way now was Raze and he did not think he would be left alone soon.

"You are," said Raze slowly, eyeing Loki with a considering gaze. "You are my elder brother, but you have no knowledge of our people or the means to rule them. You should have stayed on Asgard."

"Father clearly thinks otherwise."

Raze snorted. "You do not know him as I do." 

"Then I look forward to getting to know him better."

"You say you bear no love for Odin or Asgard. Then how will you feel when Father uses your brother as a pawn in a plan to invade Asgard?"

"Invade Asgard?" 

Raze laughed. "Why did you think he extended his hand to you?" 

"Because he thought I would be fit to rule. More fit than you." His mind was already racing ahead. Had he been arrogant to think he had the upper hand with Laufey? 

"Then you are as naïve as the other Aesir. If you think you can win the hearts of the Jotun, looking as you do, you are naïve. You may be a Jotun by birth, but you are nothing more than Aesir scum." 

Loki was not accustomed to being called naïve. He had spent so much of his life being unfavorably compared to Thor, but at least he lacked his brother's naiveté. 

"You knew me for a Jotun when you first laid hands on me!" 

"And you think that makes you a true Jotun! Do not tell me you have not figured it out yet. He is only using you to provoke the Aesir." He laughed. "You were not kidnapped! He left you to die because you are a runt and nothing more." 

Somehow, even through his rage, Loki had to admit that made more sense than that Odin had crept in at night to abduct him from his cradle, or wherever Jotuns kept their young. "What do you mean?"

Raze looked triumphant. "You Aesir will believe anything! You were born a runt, so Father abandoned you to the snows in the hopes that he would next be blessed with a more fit son." He thumped his chest to indicate that this was himself. At least Thor had more dignity. 

The blade materialized in Loki's hand with barely a thought. Offensive magic had never come so easily to him, but it was pressed to Raze's throat in an instant. Raze looked amused. 

"Is that all you can do?" He raised his arm to fight back, even as Loki's blade split into vine-like tendrils snaking all over Raze's body. He could only watch, frozen in horror, as they reached the floor, trapping first his feet and then his legs, tightening even as he struggled. 

"So you decide to betray me as well?" Raze sneered. "Then you will have no brothers, and no world will have you."

Loki looked at Raze's prison with satisfaction. "I only have room enough for one annoying brother. I think I would prefer the other one."

He left his brother struggling and strode purposefully through the corridors of the Jotun palace, making it look as though he knew where he was going. The other Frost Giants ignored him, though, and it did not arouse their suspicions that he encountered several dead ends before he figured out the correct route to the prison where Thor was being held.

"Let me see the Aesir," he said. 

The two guards exchanged glances.

"Must I have my father order you to let me in?" he asked impatiently. 

Reluctantly, they moved aside and the chamber door was opened.

As soon he saw him, Thor surged to his feet in typical angry fashion. "Loki!"

Loki waved his hand across his mouth, rendering Thor, quite literally, speechless. He savored the silence for a moment. This spell had always gotten him in tremendous trouble as a child, so it was nice to use it somewhere where he would not be sent to his room for doing it. Thor waved his arms wildly until Loki blew his voice back with a breath.

At least it had taken the wind out of Thor's sails. Before he could open his mouth to test that his voice had been returned to him, Loki said, "If we are going to get out of here, you must control yourself."

That had the desired effect. Thor even sat down.

"Better."

"What were you doing in there?" At least he was speaking at a much more appropriate volume. "How could you say those things about Father?"

"How I speak about Father is between me and Father." And he was sure he would have a little talk with Odin when he returned home. "For now, I am getting you out of here. We can sort out our family business at home. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to negotiate for your release," Thor explained.

"Quite successfully, I see."

"So you _do_ wish to come home?" Thor asked uncertainly.

Loki hesitated. This was his last chance to say no, his last chance to embrace the Jotuns. But they would not have him. Laufey had left him to die in the elements. Odin had _saved_ him. Neither father would allow him to rule, but at least Odin had wanted him to live, had raised him as his own, had, perhaps, loved him, as he knew Mother and Thor did.

"That is why I am here," he said. "I am getting you out."

When the cell door opened, the guard saw Loki leave and Thor still inside. It was one of his best illusions, if he did say so himself.

"How long can you keep it going?" Thor's disembodied voice asked by his ear.

Loki waved his hand and he was again visible. "Your double will remain on this plane longer if I don't have two spells to maintain."

Thor grinned. "Very good. It was a cunning likeness. But now I am ready to fight." 

"We will do as little fighting as possible. A quick escape would be to our benefit."

They made it as far as the front hall without passing anyone when Thor stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mjolnir," he said. "I was forced to leave it behind. I must retrieve it."

"Well, it should be where you left it, should it not?" Loki poked his head through the doorway, scanning for possible interruptions. A group of Jotuns were gathered around where Mjolnir lay, trying to pick it up. From the looks of it, they had been trying repeatedly and failing.

Thor laughed. "What did they expect would happen?" He raised his hand to summon Mjolnir, but Loki reached out to lower it.

"Is this your definition of a quiet escape?" 

Thor appeared to sober. "You are right. You will have to get it."

"Me?"

Thor grinned. "Brother, you just said that _I_ could not do it. In that case, it must be you. You are an expected sight in this place. I am still in my cell." 

Loki remained silent.

"If you do it," Thor went on, "they will simply think you have bested them at their contest. You are Laufey's son and heir! Naturally you should be able to lift the Aesir hammer. They will be left in awe of your great strength."

"How could they possibly think that?" Loki tried to keep the venom from his voice. "And how could you think I could pick up Mjolnir?" He did not need reminding of his one great resentment now; if he was going to be true to his vow to return home and learn to accept the family that had accepted him, he would have to let go of that.

Thor looked at Loki as though he had just said something ridiculous. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

Loki's mouth went dry. He had no answer to that. He could not put to words why he would be unworthy. 

"There is no reason you should not be worthy of it, even if Mjolnir is mine." Thor said it so matter-of-factly, as though he'd always believed it. "Tell me one reason."

They looked again through the doorway. The Jotuns seemed to have tired of their game, or they had given up. Thor gave him an encouraging look and Loki strode into the hall.

There was no way for Loki to know whether or not he had even seen these particular guards before. At least he would not have to learn their names, if he was not going to rule Jotunheim. That was something of a relief. 

He reached for Mjolnir's handle, not knowing what he would do if it didn't work. He supposed he would look as foolish as the other Jotuns.

"It is bewitched by the Aesir," said one of them in warning. "What makes you think you can lift it?" 

"I grew up among the Aesir. I learned how their magic works." His fingers curled around the handle. He could feel the power pulsing through it.

 _Come on_ , he thought at Mjolnir, as though it was a horse he was attempting to gentle. _You won't have to put up with me for long. I'll give you right back to Thor._  
  
And then, hoping that his offer of a truce had been accepted, he lifted the hammer.

The Jotuns watched expressionlessly as Mjolnir lifted off the floor. Loki tried to walk slowly, ignoring the impatience he detected coming from Mjolnir. He was almost out the door when a voice called out, "Stop him!"

Loki made the mistake of turning around. There was Raze, looking far worse for wear after he had finally struggled out of Loki's prison.

"He is allied with the Aesir!" Raze shouted. "He has betrayed us!"

The guards sprang into action. 

"Thor!" shouted Loki.

He tossed Mjolnir at the same moment Thor summoned it, and he burst into the hall, swinging his hammer above his head. 

"It seems our quiet escape is not to be!" He seemed inexplicably happy about this.

"Yes," Loki said, summoning his magic as Thor landed beside him. "It seems we are doing it your way, brother."

"I will try not to hurt them," Thor said. "It would be bad for diplomacy if they were hurt. Too much." 

Loki had never fought side-by-side with Thor before. Instead, he had always fought alongside Thor and his friends, or, more precisely, adjacent to Thor and his friends. It felt good, though it took some time for Thor to rein in some of Mjolnir's power and for Loki to figure out a non-lethal version of his spell that was still strong enough to do more than light a fireplace. Unfortunately, it seemed that the further they got from the palace, the more Jotuns seemed to appear out of nowhere to try to stop them.

"Does Heimdall see us?" Loki asked, jerking back over his shoulder to make sure the Jotun he had just attacked was still bound to the ground. 

"He must," Thor said, though he didn't sound terribly convinced. "He sees everything. He knew where I was going."

Suddenly, the Jotuns stopped their assaults. They stepped back, parting to reveal Laufey and Raze. Loki and Thor froze, too.

"My son." Laufey's voice was perhaps meant to sound welcoming, but Loki could hear only venom. "I welcomed you home and you forsake me."

Beside him, Thor stiffened. Loki had never seen that expression on his brother's face, not since they'd been children and Thor had stood up for him to bigger children's taunts. "You left my brother to die in the frost. He is not your son."

Laufey turned to Loki. "You listen to this Aesir?" 

Loki glanced at Thor. "I listen to my brother."

There was a flash of light and the next thing Loki knew, he was back where he belonged. He was home.

**

Upon their return, everything was a blur. 

"There you are." Mother pulled Loki into an embrace. He stiffened at first, but then he relaxed and returned it. "I am so glad you're home safe."

Then, she turned to Thor. "How did the negotiation go?"

To his surprise, this was answered by Loki's laughter. 

"A long story," Thor said, when he found the words. "How is Father?"

"He sleeps still. He will be glad to see both his sons home when he wakes."

Something passed over Loki's face. Thor supposed there would be much Loki would have to discuss with Father when he woke up. He draped his arm around Loki's shoulder.

"Come, brother," he said. "Until that time, we have much to discuss."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, we do."

"Some food," Thor declared. "We must eat."

It seemed strange to be home, although they had not been gone long. Loki did not speak until they were alone in Thor's chambers and had ordered their meal. 

Thor decided to speak first.

"I am sorry, brother," he said.

Loki looked up, surprised, from where he had been looking out the window. Thor didn't blame him for admiring the view of Asgard after the dull sameness of Jotunheim. "For what?"

"For the way I treated you. If I was an inadequate brother, I was too absorbed in winning glory for myself to see it."

Loki blinked at him. For once, he seemed at a loss for words. "Apology accepted," he said. He paused. "And know that for all your inadequacies, they pale in comparison to my other so-called family."

Thor grinned and clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I will take that as a good thing. You are my brother, Loki. No matter what. "

Loki's face seemed to soften and he smiled. "And you are mine."

Thor stepped back. "And if anyone has a problem with your true heritage, they will have Mjolnir to answer to. That is, if Mother does not reach them first." 

That got a laugh from Loki. Thor beamed, satisfied. It was good to have his brother home. There would be much to work on yet, but it was a start.


End file.
